Chief Bogo/Quotes
This is a list of memorable quotes spoken by Chief Bogo in Zootopia and other media. Zootopia * "All right, all right. Everybody sit!" * "I've got three items on the docket: First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine... happy birthday." * "Number two, there are some new recruits with us I should introduce - but I'm not going to, because I don't care." * "Finally, we have fourteen missing mammal cases. All predators from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter. And City Hall is '''right' up my tail to find them! This is priority number one."'' * "Assignments. Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District. Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard, your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby, Tundratown. And finally, our first bunny, Officer Hopps. Parking duty. Dismissed." * "Didn't forget. Just don't care." * "Well then writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy." * "Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents but - to be fair - you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions." * "Shut your tiny mouth '''now'!"'' * "Your job is putting ''tickets on parked cars!"'' * "Do you think the mayor asked what '''I' wanted when he assigned you to me?"'' * "Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So let. It. Go." * "You're fired." ["What? Why?" - Judy Hopps] "Insubordination!" * "Now, I'm going to open this door and you're going to tell that otter you're a former meter maid with delusions of grandeur who will ''not be taking the case!"'' * "I will give you 48 hours. That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton. ''But... you strike out.... you resign."'' * "Splendid. Clawhauser will give you the complete case file." * "Well, this should be good." * "Savage? This isn't the Stone Age, Hopps, animals don't ''go savage."'' * "Or, maybe any aggressive predator looks savage to you rabbits. Let's go!" * "You think I'm gonna believe a fox?" * "Two days to find the otter or you quit. That was the deal. Badge." * "What did you say, fox?" * "Clawhauser! Can't you see I'm working on the missing mammal cases?" * "Ladies and gentlemammals, fourteen mammals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment." * "Don't give yourself so much credit, Hopps. The world has always been broken; that's why we need good cops. Like you." * "All right, all right. Enough. Shut it!" * "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?" * ["Ha! You should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards, sir!" - Nick Wilde] "Shut your mouth, Wilde!" * "Assignments. Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Tundratown SWAT. Snarlov, Higgins, Wolfard, undercover." * "Hopps, Wilde... parking duty. Dismissed. ''Just kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savanna Central. Find him, shut him down."'' Category:Lists Category:Quotes